Data storage equipment components typically comprise a plurality of data storage modules that slidably dock within a module enclosure formed at the front end of the component. Normally, the data storage modules include disk drives that each include a plurality of internal disks or platters that spin at high speeds within the drive during drive operation.
Typically, the module enclosures include a sheet metal inner chassis that comprises a plurality of unitarily formed inner guide tracks that help guide the data storage module into position in one of several bay slots. In that these guide tracks are positioned relatively deep within the module enclosure, the guide tracks do not aid the user in aligning the data storage module during the initial part of insertion of the module. Because of this fact, the user must normally look within the enclosure to determine exactly where the module fits within the enclosure.
Unless the user exercises a great deal of care when inserting the data storage module, the modules are often bumped against the metal guide tracks until the module is properly aligned within the enclosure. The force imparted by this bumping can shock the module, causing damage to the sensitive data storage device mounted therein. This problem is exacerbated when the user mistakenly attempts to insert the data storage module upside down within the enclosure. Upside down insertion of the modules can easily occur in conventional systems since such systems have no keying features that prevent such insertion. When inserted upside down, the module can become jammed within the enclosure risking severe damage to the data storage device. Even when the module does not become jammed, upside down insertion can damage the multiple pin connectors normally used to electrically connect the data storage device to the equipment component.
From the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a data storage module alignment system which avoids the problems identified above.